dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Nam Woo Hyun
Perfil thumb|260px|Woohyun. *'Nombre:'Woo Hyun *'Nombre Real: '남우현 / Nam Woo Hyun *'Apodos: '''Namstar, NamEmoticon, Bunny Aegyo,Namu (asi le llama Key de SHINee). *'Profesión: Cantante, Modelo, Actor, MC y Compositor. *'''Fecha de nacimiento: *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura: 175cm *'Peso: '''56kg *'Tipo de sangre: 'B *'Signo zodiacal: Acuario *'Signo zodiacal chino:' cabra *'Agencia:' Woollim Entertainment Dramas *The Thousandth Man (2012) Musicales *Gwanghwamun Sonata (2011) Programas de TV *2013 KBS Hello Counselor (Sung Kyu y Woohyun) *2013 SBS Mamma mia , Invitados especiales *2013 JTBC High Society (Todos menos Dongwoo, Ep 75, Ep 76) *2013 Weekly Idol *2013 "Hidden Singer" (Woohyun, Sungyeol y Dong Woo) *2013 "Ask in a box" *2013 "TheBeatles Code 2" *2013 MBC "Show! Music Core" (Woohyun, Sung Kyu, L as One Day MCs) *2013 "1000 Song Challenge" (Dong Woo, Sungyeol y Woohyun) *2013 TrunQ Korea *2013 MBC 2013 Idol Athletic Championship *2013 Running man (L, episodio 129) *2012 Idol Wrestling *2012 Mnet Ranking King *2012 Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook *2012 Shinhwa broadcast *2012 Weekly Idol ( Especial Isla Jeju ) *2012'' KBS Gag Concert'' *2012 MBC 2012 Idol Athletic Championship *2012 Weekly Idol *2011-2012 "birth of a family con A Pink " *2011 Weekly Idol *2011 KBS "100 out of 100" (ep.25 - 28) (Sung Kyu, Dong Woo, Woohyun, Hoya, L, SungJong) *2011 KBS "Let's Go! Dream Team" (Special Episode) (Woohyun) *2011 Tooniverse "Mak Irae Show" *2011 Mnet "The Beatles Code" (Dong Woo, Woohyun, Hoya, SungJong) *2011 Mnet "Secret t" *2011 Mnet "Sesame Player Season 2" *2011 KBS Gag Concert *2011 Mnet "Mnet Starcam Season 2 with Infinite" *2011 KBS Gag Concert *2011 SBS "Strong Heart" (Woohyun) *2011 KBS "Immortal Song 2" (Woohyun) *2011 MBC "Show! Music Core" (Woohyun and Sungyeol as One Day MCs) *2011 MBC 2011 Idol Athletic Championship *2011 KBS "Family Ties" *2010Mnet "Infinite! eres my oppa!" *2010 Mnet Japan "Days of Infinite" *2010 XTV "Lucky Strike" (Woohyun) *2010 Mnet "Mnet's M-Rookies" *2010 Mnet Scandal (Sung Kyu, Woohyun) *2010 KBS "1 vs. 100" (Sung Kyu, Woohyun, L) *2010 KBS "Big Star! Dance Grand Prix" *2010 MBC "Flower Bouquet" (ep.08, ep.11, ep.29) *2010 MBC "Children of the Night" (ep.01, ep.02) *2010 MBC "Children of the Night" (ep.03, ep.04) *2010 MBC "Infinity Girls" Videos Musicales *Ji Sun - The Wind Is Blowing (바람아 불어라) *Epik High - Run (como bajista del grupo) Anuncios *Samsung "GALAXY PLAYER" (video grupo)(teaster) *NIKE *PEPSI Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop':' 'INFINITE **'Posicion: '''Vocalista principal y Bailarín. *'Familia: Un hermano mayor, Boohyun (2 años mayor) *'Hobbies: '''El entrenamiento con pesas, Esquiar, Tennis *'Especialidad: 'Cocinar (es el que mejor cocina del grupo.), también es muy bueno para las imitaciones vocales (puede imitar perfectamente a MC Mong y Han Dong Kyu), y para crear corazones. *'Fanclub: Newclears *'Lema:' "Sé sincero. Siempre haz lo mejor que puedas". *'Modelo a seguir:' Sus padres y Stevie Wonder estadounidense que adquirió ceguera en la infancia. Empezó cantando mientras aprendía sus canciones y le conmovió la pasión y alegría que tenía para la música, incluso a su edad. Realmente le disgustó saber que no podría mirar su concierto en Corea. *Antes de debutar como miembro de Infinite, trabajó como modelo. *Pasó su audición de Woollim Ent., interpretando 'Lately' de Stevie Wonder. *Apareció vestido de chica en el programa 'Girl Punch', antes de debutar, cantando frente a algunos miembros de 2PM. *Su sueño era ser un jugador de fútbol, pero se dio cuenta no tenia mucha resistencia. Su jugador favorito de futbol es Lee Dong Gook. *Tomó clases de artes marciales, para preparar las escenas de lucha junto a L, en 'BTD', y durante el rodaje de este MV, se lesionó la cadera. *Escribio la letra de la cancion "Beautiful" del Mini album de INFINITE - New Challenge. *Participó del proyecto "The Color of Kpop" de Gayo Daejun 2012, formando parte del sub-grupo temporal "Dramatic Blue", junto a Yoseob de B2ST/BEAST, Niel de Teen Top, G.O de MBLAQ y Jokwon de 2AM. *En Sesame Player, SungKyu dijo que antes, el que peor le caia del grupo era Woohyun, pero que ahora lo quería mucho, a lo que Woohyun respondió "Tú siempre fuiste mi favorito". *Se caracteriza por hacer demasiado aegyo "Bunny aegyo", sus compañeros dicen que solo lo hace cuando esta ante las cámaras, especialmente para las fans. *En el nuevo Variety show de la MBC, "Lord of the Rings", el MC le pregunto si ya habia experimentado su primer beso, Woohyun dió un paso mas allá, revelando que no solo habia dado su primer beso si no que también tuvo lugar en su primer año de Instituto. *Siempre es descubierto al escribirle cosas a los miembros, ya que siempre usa emoticones, por eso es llamado NamEmoticon. *En un programa L(Myungsoo) dijo que Woohyun es y sera siempre su mejor hyung. *Es conocido por detectar siempre las cámaras que lo estan filmando o fotografiandolo. *Es cercano a Key (SHINee) , N (VIXX) *Trabajo en el proyecto ''Cactus ''junto con Lucia, este es un projecto al igual que la cancion "Officcially Missing You", Too con Geeks y Soyou. *Bo Mi de A Pink confesó en Weekly Idol, que se tiró un pedo en presencia de Woohyun, y que fingió estar dormida. *Fue pareja de Soyou de SISTAR en el Idol Crown Prince Chuseok Special. *En High Society, junto a Hoya, eligió a Krystal de f(x) como su idol favorita. *El 06 de diciembre le pidio matrimonio a una de sus fans como parte de su presentacion como solo. Enlaces *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (nate) *Twitter *Instagram Galeria Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:WOOLLIM Entertainment Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KCompositor